1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: an image processing apparatus with a lot of functions, capable of displaying function buttons to call out setting screens to set the respective functions, on a display such as an operation panel; a display control method for the image processing apparatus to display the function buttons; and a computer readable recording medium having a display control program recorded therein to make a computer of the image processing apparatus execute processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
For example, as represented by a multifunctional image forming apparatus (Multi Function Peripheral) with multiple functions such as copying, printing, facsimile and scanning, an image processing apparatus of recent years has a lot of executable functions.
In order to use one of such functions, users need to call out a setting screen to set the function by pressing a function button displayed on an operation panel or etc. However, if more functions are installed, more function buttons will be displayed on the operation panel.
As conventionally practiced to improve this, function buttons are displayed in more than one step, that is function buttons are organized by function category, and when a user selects one of the function categories, then a plurality of function buttons organized in the selected function category are displayed, and when the user further selects one of the function buttons, then a setting screen to set the function is called out so that the user can perform setting on the setting screen.
And as disclosed in Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-243952, there has been an image processing apparatus configured such that function group icons to set a printer driver's functions are displayed in a first display area provided in the printer driver's setting screen, and when a user selects one of the function group icons, print condition items under the selected function group icon are further displayed in a second display area so that the user can set a print condition as they prefer, using the print condition items.
Furthermore, as disclosed in Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-323504, there has been an image processing apparatus configured such that a plurality of icons are displayed in list style in a list area and detail of the respective icons is further displayed by scrolling the list so that users can see a lot of icons or symbols and know the functions under the icons or symbols in a short time, regardless of whether they have previously used the functions or not.
However, with the configuration to display function buttons in more than one step, users need to call out some screens and/or scroll up and down on the screens to find a function button to set a target function, which is very troublesome.
And Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2006-243952 and No. 2006-323504 referenced above couldn't bring a perfect technology to resolve this problem.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.